


Number Four

by GEGabriels



Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Grantaire is a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, Sick Enjolras, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEGabriels/pseuds/GEGabriels
Summary: 4. Go the entire winter without falling ill.Grantaire snorted, holding the list up, and gesturing at the last point,"Good luck with that," He joked. Enjolras huffed,"I can do it!" He protested."You have no control over outside forces, honey," Grantaire said, Enjolras giving him a petulant look,"Do too," He mumbledIn which Enjolras tries not to get sick, and that goes as well as you'd expect, Grantaire exists, and Combeferre is probably magical.
Relationships: Combeferre & Courfeyrac & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: G.E.Gabriels' Les Mis Sickfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896514
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Number Four

"What's this?" Grantaire flipped over the random sheet of paper that was laying on the kitchen table of their apartment. Enjolras, who was poking around in the living room, ran over, snatching the paper out of Grantaire's hands. Grantaire took a step back, not entirely sure if Enjolras was going to lash out at him. Dating Grantaire or not, Enjolras still was quite temperamental with him when he wanted to be. Heck, Enjolras was temperamental to everyone, even those few people he liked. Combeferre had claimed that it was "his way of showing affection," and Courfeyrac had simply said that Enjolras was a nutter. Grantaire felt inclined to agree with both points. Enjolras quickly scanned the paper in his hands.

"Oh, just my New Year's Resolutions," He replied, Grantaire quirking an eyebrow,

"You make those?" He inquired, Enjolras giving him a small nod, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Grantaire grinned, leaning against the table. Now that he no longer had to admire Enjolras from afar, he was eager to learn every last detail about the man.

"Yes, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and I would always do it together when we were kids, and we still like to when we can," Enjolras explained.

"When'd you get the time to do it this year?" Grantaire enquired, genuinely curious. He had been with Enjolras almost all of New Years, which had been about two weeks ago.

"In the Musain," Enjolras responded, Grantaire nodding, his gaze focusing on the paper,

"Can I see?" He asked, Enjolras biting his lip. Grantaire rolled his eyes,

"C'mon, I won't laugh. I'll show you mine if you show me yours," He prompted. Enjolras sighed, shrugging, and giving the list to Grantaire,

**1\. Overthrow the government.**

Grantaire choked his laughter down at the first item on the list, "Why am I not surprised, Enj?" He murmured good-naturedly. Enjolras scowled.

**2\. Organize at least two protests by June.**

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Knowing you, you'll have pulled off six by then," He said fondly, Enjolras' lips twitching into what may have been a smile.

**3\. Finally give Combeferre his shirt back…**

Grantaire grinned, "Why would you have Ferre's shirt anyway, Enjolras?" He asked, Enjolras sighing,

"I borrowed it last winter," He explained, glaring at Grantaire, who was giving him a jesting look, "It was big, and warm!" Enjolras defended, Grantaire placing a dramatic hand on his heart.

"My dearest Enjolras… I always thought your heart belonged to me, but no, you have gone off and cheated with Combeferre!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up," Enjolras growled, Grantaire flopping onto the table,

"I am dying of a broken heart, here," He said, Enjolras leaning against the table. "You know what will save me?!" Grantaire questioned. Enjolras gave him an exasperated look,

"What?" He answered, Grantaire smirking,

"A true love's kiss!" He stated. Enjolras walked into the living room, taking a pillow from the couch and throwing it at Grantaire's head. Grantaire let the pillow strike him, promptly falling off the table,

"Betrayal!" He yelled.

"Deal with it," Enjolras replied, Grantaire picking himself off of the floor, briefly inspecting himself for minor injuries, before taking the list again, and reading the last item.

**4\. Go the entire winter without falling ill.**

Grantaire snorted, holding the list up, and gesturing at the last point,

"Good luck with that," He joked. Enjolras huffed,

"I can do it!" He protested.

"You have no control over outside forces, honey," Grantaire said, Enjolras giving him a petulant look,

"Do too," He mumbled.

"And exactly how do you plan to follow through on this?" Grantaire questioned.

"I'll just follow a few of the things Joly suggests," Enjolras answered confidently.

"Oh, you mean like the _basic_ human things, such as sleeping regularly, eating daily, and washing your hands?" Grantaire enquired. Enjolras paused for a second,

"Never mind," He decided, taking a pencil, that was laying on the table, and reaching for the list Grantaire still possessed, to erase number four. Grantaire pulled it back.

"No, I think this'll be good for you," He affirmed. Enjolras let out what sounded strangely like a whining sound, and Grantaire chose to ignore it.

"You going to show me yours now?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire smirked,

"I don't have one," He said, tossing an empty piece of paper at Enjolras.

"Betrayal," Enjolras muttered, flopping down on the couch instead of the table. Grantaire grinned,

"You're so dramatic, you know that?" He teased.

"Shut up."

….

About a month later, item one was nowhere near complete, item two was almost done, as Enjolras had executed one protest, and was planning another, item three was entirely forgotten, and number four was… In progress. Enjolras was as stubborn as ever, and Grantaire had learned to celebrate small victories, such as Enjolras going to bed at a reasonable time one night, or managing to convince Enjolras to take vitamins another night.

" _Y'know, your entire world seems to center around Enjolras,"_ Eponine had commented one day. She was right. It did. And he loved it.

Despite all of his hard work on keeping Enjolras healthy, the inevitable had happened, of course. Grantaire had been sitting on the sofa in the living room of the apartment late evening, scrolling through reviews of a nearby art museum he hoped to visit at some point, when the front door had opened, Enjolras entering the room, back from work.

"Hey, Enj, how was work?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras just shrugging, and sitting down on the single couch chair opposite of the sofa. Grantaire gave him a gentle smile,

"Go change into something comfy," Grantaire urged, "I'm making pizza, and tonight is a strict 'no work night,' in celebration of you having tomorrow off." Enjolras had just shrugged, getting up and walking into his and Grantaire's room, closing the door behind him. Grantaire stood up, making his way to the kitchen. He thanked his lucky stars that he was good at cooking, as Enjolras couldn't cook a lick. Grantaire was actually rather talented in a few things. Most people just didn't know that. Enjolras was the entire opposite. There were some things the blonde, who seemed to be the reincarnation of an angel, or maybe that was just Grantaire's opinion, wasn't good at. Self-care was one, chess, surprisingly, another. Enjolras always went into a rant about monarchy, and would purposefully let the person he was playing against capture his king, kind of defeating the point of the game. Enjolras was also a dreadful swimmer. Sometimes, it did Grantaire well to remember those simple faults, to remember that his Apollo was still a mere mortal like everyone else.

Enjolras came out of the bedroom, wearing one of Grantaire shirts, which was quite large on his smaller frame, and had changed into casual pants. Grantaire took a quick mental snapshot of Enjolras simply looking like a regular human being, since occasions of that were few and far between.

"Hi," Enjolras breathed, Grantaire smiling, and wrapping his arm around Enjolras waist, which was, as Combeferre would put it, "Tiny," or Courfeyrac would not-so-nicely put it, "Like a girls." Though Courfeyrac hadn't made that comment again after the glares he got from Musichetta and Eponine, and Jehan, who was deeply attuned to his feminine side. Why Combeferre and Courfeyrac could accurately describe Enjolras' waist, Grantaire didn't know.

Enjolras suddenly pulled backward, letting out a few sharp coughs into his hand. Grantaire frowned,

"Are you alright?" he enquired, Enjolras nodding,

"Just a small cough, R," He tried to reassure him, Grantaire not buying it,

"When did it start?" He asked, the hoarseness he was sure he had heard in Enjolras' voice at breakfast suddenly making sense.

"Around lunch break. I'm fine, Grantaire, I swear. You're worse then Combeferre sometimes," Enjolras reported, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"That's a compliment. Combeferre's kept you alive all these years," Grantaire pointed out. Enjolras pressed his lips into a thin line, coughing a few more times, before clearing his throat, and sitting at the kitchen table. Grantaire shook his head fondly, and took the necessary dough for pizza out of the fridge. About 30 minutes later, the pizza was ready, and Enjolras and Grantaire ate on the living room floor, thankfully not spilling anything. Grantaire was mainly focused on Enjolras, who had an increasingly dazed expression in his eyes, and clearly had a persistent cough.

"You doing okay, Ange?" Grantaire whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"M'fine," Enjolras replied, his voice half muffled by the couch, which he had pressed his head into.

"Mhm, because cuddling with the couch is normal behaviour. Great, now you're cheating on me with both Combeferre _and_ the couch," Grantaire commented. Enjolras didn't grace that with a response. Grantaire sighed, turning on the TV, and switching it to some sort of boring documentary-thingy. Grantaire honestly wasn't entirely sure what the purpose of them was, to be honest. Who was interested in watching koalas be koalas for two consecutive hours? Well, whatever, it made good background noise.

" _H'taschu!_ " Enjolras sneezed, Grantaire rolling his eyes,

"Cover, Enj," He lectured, letting Enjolras lean against his side, Enjolras eyelids slowly drooping shut. Grantaire wasn't honestly surprised, and took the opportunity to place his hand on Enjolras cheek, frowning at the unusual amount of heat there was. He pressed his ear against Enjolras' chest, listening to the man's congested breathing. Enjolras could truly get sick at the drop of a hat. He had always been able to. He'd wake up fine, and would be vomiting by midday. Or maybe he woke up feeling off and just ignored it… Either one was likely.

Grantaire gently picked Enjolras up, careful not to jostle him awake, and carried him into their bedroom, laying him down in the bed, and pulling the covers up to his boyfriend's chin. If Enjolras was going to continue to be stubborn, he might as well have a good night's sleep. Small victories…

….

"His cough concerns me…"

"Every cough concerns you, Joly," Bossuet teased. Joly frowned,

"I'm just being cautious!" He defended. Grantaire sighed. He was in the Musain, because some idiot had decided that he was well enough to run the meeting. Guess who the idiot was. Enjolras had woken up that morning with an even worse cough, and extremely congestion. And of course, Apollo had decided to ignore it. When asking Enjolras why he was forcing himself to endure through it, Enjolras had responded with,

"Number four," To which Grantaire had said,

"Enjolras, pretending that you're not sick, when you are, still counts as being sick," Enjolras had not appreciated that information, and had locked himself in his room, much to Grantaire's annoyance. Enjolras was currently wearing a sweater, and had drinken a few cups of water, thanks to the magic of Combeferre, but Grantaire was still uncomfortable having Enjolras leading the meeting. Thankfully Enjolras didn't decide to make a speech that night, but it was still excruciating to listen to his both nasally and rough voice due to congestion as he went through everything else. God, that man would be the death of himself.

After the meeting had been mainly finished, Combeferre had grabbed Enjolras, taking him aside. Grantaire was close enough to hear snippets of the conversation, Courfeyrac hovering beside him.

" _Honestly… You stubborn little-"_

" _M'fine…"_

" _You're running a fever, no don't -"_

" _Okay…"_

" _Listen to me…"_

Finally, Combeferre let Enjolras free, Enjolras walking over to Grantaire, and pressing his shivering body against Grantaire's side. Grantaire could feel every tremble Enjolras body made, even through the sweater. It hurt Grantaire when Enjolras was hurt. It always was hard to watch the love of his life cry, or shiver, or throw up.

"I'm ready to go home," Enjolras whispered, much to Grantaire's surprise. Grantaire shot Combeferre a look, and Combeferre just gave him a nonchalant look back, walking over to them, and kissing Enjolras' forehead,

"Take him home, and make sure he stays in bed," Combeferre ordered, Grantaire nodding, as Combeferre passed Enjolras his jacket, as it was only February, and was still freezing out. After saying quick goodbyes to their friends, Grantaire carefully ushered the man who could win a reward for being the most stubborn person on Earth, into the car.

Once they got back to their apartment, Enjolras was entirely silent. He didn't object to Grantaire wrapping a blanket around his trembling frame, nor did he react to Grantaire giving him a quick dose of medicine. That was what concerned Grantaire. For Enjolras, if he was silent, that meant something was wrong, unless it was one of those weeks where he would randomly disappear on Monday and reappear on Wednesday…

"Hey, angel, what's wrong?" Grantaire enquired, Enjolras loudly sneezing, and letting out a horrible coughing fit a moment later, Grantaire stroking his hand down his boyfriends back as he watched the coughing rack through his body.

"Other than all of this, I mean," Grantaire corrected, Enjolras sighing.

" _I failed,"_ He whispered, pressing his snot covered face into Grantaire's shirt. Grantaire didn't really mind, as he belonged to a mainly male group, and so had seen a lot of disgusting things before.

"Why would you say that?" Grantaire asked, Enjolras sniffling, though Grantaire wasn't sure if that was emotional, or if it was caused by his illness.

"Because I did, number four," Enjolras mournfully stated, Grantaire freezing for a moment, before laughing, and cradling Enjolras to his chest, curling around protectively around him.

"You take things too seriously, Enj," Grantaire said, "If you break one resolution, it's not going to have an effect on your life."

" _Mpmh,"_ Enjolras responded, since his head was still buried in Grantaire's lap. Grantaire rolled his eyes,

"I love you, out-of-the-times weirdo," Grantaire expressed, Enjolras grinning at him,

"I love you too, cynic, who's the best boyfriend anyone could want."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't made one of these in a while, I've had school, and had other stories to work on.
> 
> My cats say hello.
> 
> Please review, and feel free to request a One Shot like this!


End file.
